


Drague-moi

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Qu’est-ce que c’est, Yu, une tentative de me draguer ? »« Non, ne l’est pas. J’ai aussi une mante religieuse, allez, monte ! »
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito
Kudos: 1





	Drague-moi

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Drague-moi**

Il était tard dans la nuit.

C’était bon dehors, et Keito était heureux que Yuto lui avait proposé de tourner à pied du restaurant où ils avaient dîné.

Ils étaient presque arrivés chez Yuto, et il était soulagé. Depuis qu’ils s’étaient mis à cheminer il avait l’irrépressible envie de lui prendre la main, mais il ne voulait pas en aucun cas céder.

Ce n’était pas sa nature, du reste, prendre ce genre de mesures.

Quand ils arrivèrent en face de la porte de l’immeuble où habitait Yuto ils s’arrêtèrent, et Keito commença à se sentir soudainement mal à l’aise.

Il déplaça le poids d’un pied à l’autre alors que Nakajima cherchait les clés, et quand il le vit ouvrir il renonça à ses intentions pour la nuit, et il soupira.

« Bien, alors je devrais y aller. Bonne nuit Yu... » il commença à dire hâtivement, en voyant le plus jeune s’attarder sur le seuil et lui sourire.

« Tu pars déjà ? Allez, ce n’est pas encore trop tard. Tu peux monter, si tu veux. Veux-tu voire ma collection des insectes ? »

Keito fut refroidi pour la proposition, et il garda le silence pour quelques seconds avant de regarder le garçon dans les yeux, en essayant de comprendre ses réelles intentions.

Finalement il lui sourit, en s’approchant et en tendant le bras, en lui touchant légèrement la main.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est, Yu, une tentative de me draguer ? » il murmura, en croyant que le but de Yuto fût clair.

Mais Nakajima inclina la tête, en haussant les épaules et en ignorant complétement l’atmosphère.

« Non, ne l’est pas. J’ai aussi une mante religieuse, allez, monte ! » il lui dit encore, en entrant dans la porte, en attendant que le plus vieux le suivît.

Keito était bouche bée, en se sentant soudainement stupide pour son exploit, mais il pouvait seulement le suivre vers l’ascenseur et après jusqu’à la porte de son appartement, en gardant le silence. 

Quand Yuto se dirigea vers le salon et il établit que ce qu’il voulait était vraiment lui montrer sa collection des insectes, il s’obstina.

Temps désespérées, mesures désespérées, ça fut ce qu’il pensa alors qu’il s’approchait au plus jeune, en lui prenant un bras et en lui empêchant de faire ce qu’il voulait.

Yuto, toutefois, ne lui donné pas temps de mettre en œuvre ce qu’il avait planifié ; il réduit encore la distance entre eux et lui mis une main sur la nuque, en lui tirant et en lui embrassant.

Keito resta immobile, en lui embrassant et en se laissant embrasser, sans pouvoir ne faire rien pour contraster cette soudaine confusion.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Yuto lui sourit, avec d’un air satisfait.

« Voilà, Keito. » il lui dit. « _C_ ’était une tentative de te draguer. »

Okamoto était sur le point de lui dire que la tentative avait réussi, et que n’était pas correct lui moquer d’une façon si évident, mais l’autre ne lui donné pas temps.

« Et maintenant... veux-tu voire ma collection ou non ? »

Keito leva un sourcil.

Et en fin il hocha la tête.

L’instinct lui disait que, s’il voulait obtenir des résultats, la seule option était cette de le seconder. 


End file.
